Grace Poole
Grace Poole Biography The Locker Grace is introduced in this episode as a Vogue editor, who meets Ryan and he is intrigued with her work and she is pleased and she immediately recognizes him from Teen Addiction's Battle Of The Bands last year and the YouTube video, Beauty and The Beat made with her friend, Bernice G-Money. Ryan insists that Sarah gets a makeover and she joins in. At midnight, she catches Sarah and Ryan sneaking into the Vogue closet getting ideas for a music video, and trying to give Sarah a makeover. She joins in once she hears Ryan saying the word "makeover". Grace takes Sarah on a shopping day/makeover day and her along with her friend, Sophie tags along and the trio performs You're Never Fully Dressed. In the end, Vogue eventually decides to re shoot the video of Sarah's makeover and use it as the launching point of a new marketing strategy, giving Ryan the proper credit for his contribution. Sarah later then takes a tour around the place and is impressed with everything while her and Grace perform I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here. Thanksgiving Ryan invites Grace to his Thanksgiving party because she has no apparent plans. At the Thanksgiving party, Grace invites some of her fashion industry workers over, but Grace doesn't appear. Ryan picks up the phone to hear Grace singing the first 'phone call' verse of Let's Have a Kiki. It seems her arrival to the party was delayed due to the rain as explained in the lyrics. She then enters to the party as Ryan, Cody, Amber, Sarah, Jason and the fashion industry workers join her to dance and sing the mash-up, Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. Wedding Grace is seen in the audience wowed from Sarah's performance at the wedding reception. Critique Grace invites Ryan into her office, where she assures him he still has a job even whilst he's at NYADA. She then asks him to volunteer at the major charity event, the New York Ballet GALA and tells him to bring along his friends, Ana and Sarah. Anais hesitant, but eventually agrees when it is revealed that they can wear an outfit from the Vogue.com vault and keep them. At the GALA event, Grace invites the three of them to watch the ballet performance from backstage, but Sarah and Ryan say that Ana isn't interested. Grace refuses to believe so, saying every girl dreams of being a ballerina, this leading to Ana to admit her dancing passion at the ballet as she was a child. The four sing At the Ballet as they reminisce their ballet memories. Ana worries as she has no idea how to chase her dreams, but Grace encourages Ana that it's okay to take time to figure things out and that whatever she seeks now, her dreams will still come true. New New York Grace makes her last appearance, Grace is seen packing her office as she comes in and tells Ryan that she got promoted to be head master on Vogue Magazine and Ryan congratulates her and she is really gonna miss him and she leaves and tells Ryan to tell Sarah great job. She later joins in the performance of I Don't Need Anything But You. Songs S4= ;Duets Song ine odmk.jpg|I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here (Sarah) (The Locker)|link=I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here ;Solos In A Group Number Category:Character